Attached
by marauder.mad
Summary: Alice/Rosalie. When Jasper can't be there, Rosalie can. The same goes for Emmett and Alice. The difference is Rosalie doesn't get attached. Rated M for a reason. Smut, Femmeslash.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Alice couldn't remember the first time it had happened. All she knew was that when Jasper couldn't be there, Rosalie could. And if, for some reason, Emmett couldn't be there, Alice was. And she was tonight, just as she had been all those times before.

Alice heard the door creak open.

"Hey."

Rosalie didn't respond. She walked across the room and sat beside her friend and lover. She looked into Alice's eyes.

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked softly.

Alice shrugged. "Whatever ends up happening." Rosalie nodded. That's how it normally went, anyway. She leaned her head down for her lips to meet Alice's. Wasting no time, she licked the smaller girl's lower lip, asking silently for entrance. Rosalie allowed her tongue to roam around the firmiliar mouth, tasting, exploring. When the need for oxygen became overwhelming, they broke apart.

Deciding to take charge, Alice reached over and started unbuttoning Rosalie's blouse, revealing a blue bra. It clasped in the front, and Alice appreciated the effort. She brushed her lips over Rosalie's and unclasped the bra. Running her hand over the smooth flesh, she found Rosalie's nipples already awaiting her touch. She obliged, slowly laying on her back and bringing Rosalie with her. With her right hand, she rolled her lover's nipple between her thumb and finger.

"Ah, Alice," Rosalie moaned quietly.

Alice loved the sound of her name on Rosalie's tongue. She rolled her hips up against hers, Rosalie pushing them back down. Rosalie bent her head and kissed Alice, taking her lower lip into her mouth and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Alice lay at her mercy. Running her hands up Alice's slender body, Rosalie dipped her hands under the t-shirt and brought it over Alice's head. She sat up and straddled Alice's hips, allowing Alice to lean up so her own bra could be removed.

She took the left nipple into her warm mouth. Alice moaned. _God, Rosalie's mouth was talented, her tongue such a strong muscle…_

This thought made her moan louder. Rosalie noticed, and kissed her way down Alice's flat stomach. Once at the top of Alice's jeans, she popped them open with her teeth. She brought her hand down and unzipped them _painfully_ slow in Alice's opinion. As the lower half of her body was revealed, Alice's breathing became steadily shallower.

Rosalie got a sweet surprise; underwear was apparently not on Alice's morning checklist today. Rosalie licked up the middle of the fold and then blew on her saliva, causing Alice to tingle.

"Uhn, Rosalie, please!" Just what Rosalie had been waiting on.

Slowly, she stuck her tongue between the folds. She wiggled it experimentally, much to Alice's enjoyment. She pushed the muscle in as far as it would go and proceeded to immediately pull it out. She did this several times before pushing it in and wiggling it once more. She kept twisting it and turning it and it took all of Alice's energy not to squirm. With each twist, it seemed to dig deeper into Alice.

"Rosalie…faster…_Fuck_, go faster…"

Alice began to tweak her own nipples, twisting them in time with that talented tongue.

"Oh…Ohh…Ohhh, God…" Alice was close. She could feel the warmth coiling inside her. So could Rosalie. She felt Alice's walls begin to contract and removed her tongue.

"What are you…?" Alice started to ask as Rosalie got up and looked inside a drawer. What she pulled out almost made Alice moan out loud. It was a long, slender, black vibrator.

Alice wanted to ask so many questions concerning the sex toy. _Where did she get it? WHEN did she get it? Why did she get it? _But questions required thought, and that was something Alice couldn't focus on gathering right now.

Walking back over to Alice, Rosalie twisted the vibrator and it came to life in her hand.

She settled back between Alice's legs. "Spread them farther." Alice did.

Rosalie slowly brought the toy down to meet Alice's clit. She rubbed it around in a continuous circular motion.

"Oh, God! Rosalie, that's ama—Faster… Fuck, that's it… Ah, Rosalie!"

Alice moaned her lover's name as she came. She was still breathing heavily when the buzzing sound was terminated by Rosalie. That fabulous tongue was back on her, licking up her fluids.

Rosalie crawled back up the length of Alice's body and kissed her pink lips. Alice, having regained her strength, flipped them over with her on top, the kiss still intact. They broke apart and Alice made her way to Rosalie's skirt, which slid easily off. Alice looked down and really liked what she saw. There was a dark spot on Rosalie's underwear, and that excited Alice. All the same, they had to go.

She used her finger to trace the fold, slowly and feather-light. She ran it down the crease, teasing. Rosalie said nothing; to beg would be what Alice wanted, and Rosalie had more willpower than that. So she waited. Sure enough, when no response came, Alice stopped.

Still using her finger, she pushed inside Rosalie. She pumped and curled first one, then two, and finally three fingers. With all three inside, she pumped faster.

"Alice. Oh, Alice…Alice!" Rosalie kept repeating her name, and it was a serious turn on. She pulled her fingers out. Rosalie sat up. Alice handed her the toy. Rosalie understood.

Readjusting their position, Rosalie sat with her back against the wall and Alice sat in front of her as closely as possible, her legs wrapped around Rosalie's waist. Once they were both settled, Rosalie brought the vibrator to life once more and put it to work inside Alice, and Alice did the same with her fingers. Their pushing and pumping was in sync, and both were loving it. They were both moaning, breating shallow and heavy.

Alice came first with a cry of Rosalie's name.

This seemed to push Rosalie to the edge. Alice could feel her contracting around her fingers and that was motivation to push faster and harder.

"Alice!"

And then there was the sound of heavy breathing.

And then there was the sound of…nothing.

Rosalie had gone, and Alice was alone once again. She couldn't say she really liked being alone. Sometimes she wished Rosalie would stay, but it was futile.

Alice was just a substitution, for when Emmett couldn't be there. That's what Rosalie was, too…

The only difference was Rosalie didn't get attached.

**Author's Note: **This is my first femmeslash, as well as my first Alice/Rosalie. Leave constructive criticism, please. :]


End file.
